


him and all of his features

by jaylovesklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and lance loves all of it, keith is literally just praising lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylovesklance/pseuds/jaylovesklance
Summary: "Is something wrong?" At that, Keith shook his head, and walked over to the side of the bed opposite to Lance. Keith lifted the blanket to let himself get under the covers. He too, sat up, and looked over at Lance with tired eyes, with desperation at their center. "What's wrong is that I wasn't able to see you all day."





	him and all of his features

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that title sucKS 🤡 anyway hope you guys like this quick lil' oneshot that i thought of writing.

"Keith..?" Lance said quietly, voice hoarse from hours of sleep. Lance slowly sat up in bed, leaning to turn on the lamp by his bed. It cast a warm, almost honey coloured glow against Lance's tanned skin, defining all of his already prominent features even more. "Babe, it's like, two in the morning." Keith stood in the doorframe of Lance's room, slightly leaning against it. 

 

He slowly walked into the room, pressing the keypad to close the door behind him. "I don't care," Keith said in an equally hoarse voice. He stood in front of Lance, admiring him and how he looked. Lance looked up at him, not bothering to hide the concern on his face. "Is something wrong?" At that, Keith shook his head, and walked over to the side of the bed opposite to Lance. Keith lifted the blanket to let himself get under the covers. He too, sat up, and looked over at Lance with tired eyes, with desperation at their center. "What's wrong is that I wasn't able to see you all day." 

 

Lance sighed, shifting his body so that he was facing Keith. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't find any time to come and see you after your mission with Pidge. I was busy helping Coran clean out some of the unused healing pods. Those are.. surprisingly gross." Keith chuckled at that. "It's alright. But I still missed you" Keith sighed. Keith turned his body to face Lance. "I missed your face" Keith brought a hand up to cup Lance's face, bringing himself closer to Lance. "I missed your eyes," He whispered, staring into those ocean eyes that Keith had no fear of getting lost in. "Your freckles," Keith leaned in, the heat from his breath on Lance's face making him shiver. Keith chuckled lightly and kissed each of Lance's freckles softly. The one on the bridge of his nose, the one under his right eye, the one behind his ear, and of course, the two on his jawline. "Your lips," Keith leaned in closer, pressing his forehead to Lance's. His blood was thick and warm in his veins, his breath hot. Lance's face was flushed as he looked into Keith's eyes, almost pleading. "Cariño, _please _." Keith pressed his lips to Lance's, closing the space between them.__

__

__There was an urgency to the kiss, as if both of them feared they would never get the chance to do it again. Hands tangled into hair, wrapped around each other's waists, pulling them infinitely closer. Their bodies grew warmer, their blood almost sweet in their veins. Their breathing was fast and uneven, but they didn't care. When they pulled away at last, their faces were a dark shade, adrenaline high. They both chuckled lightly, and smiled. "And that. I missed that."_ _

__

__They both talked about nothing specific for another thirty minutes, laying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, their sleepiness started to show, and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces._ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this absolutely sucks 🤪 i got the idea for this like 5 minutes after i had woken up so don't blame me but hope you guys liked it anyway !!


End file.
